Neil Fallon
Neil Fallon is a 18 year-old Gryffindor at Hogwarts. He is the younger brother of Derek Fallon and is role played by Noahm450. Biography Neil Reynolds Fallon was born on August 12, 1995 to Harold and Regan Fallon in Toronto, Canada. He was 12 years younger then his older brother Derek. Harold and Regan were two very powerful wizards making Neil a very powerful wizard as well. His mother died giving birth to him. Neil was born on the day that Wilson Graff, a wizard known for speaking prophecies, died. Some of Graff's prophecies had come true in the past but some were just nonsense. But the ministry trusted Graff's prophecies even if some of them were nonsense. Graff's last prophecy was a fake one and was only partly true, though the ministry didn't know this. It said: "Two of the greatest and most powerfulest wizards will be born. They together can bring down the Ministry of Magic. These two wizards are brothers and are exactly 12 years apart. The oldest is entering Hogwarts now and the youngest will be born in exactly one year from today. Listen closely, for in order to save the ministry you must capture them. When the oldest graduates from Hogwarts you must capture him and when the youngest is 14 you must capture him also. Lock them away and isolate them, the oldest for 12 years, the youngest for 3 years. Then release them for their powers will weaken over a long period of time. Be cruel and show no mercy to them. For they are dangerous and savages." The prophecy had indeed been directed toward the Fallon brothers though they weren't aware of this. Neil had always been close with his brother Derek and the two got along since Neil was an infant. When he was about 5 years-old, bad things started happening to Neil. First off, his father had killed himself and Neil and Derek were sent to live with their Grandma Betty in London. Secondly, the ministry had sent Derek to Azkaban due to the stupid prophecy and they wouldn't let him out. This made Neil very angry because he loved his brother and missed him dearly. Neil had a late birthday which meant that he wasn't old enough to go to Hogwarts when all the other kids were because he was only 10. The next year he went to Hogwarts. He didn't make many friends at all and was very mean to the other kids in his year. He found joy in bringing the other kids pain and hurt because he didn't think it wad fair that only he seemed to be having a rough life without his brother. When he was 13, Grandma Betty died and Neil was to be sent to an orphanage. Neil didn't want to live in a orphanage so he ran away. Life on the streets was hard untill Neil met Colton Davis, a kid in the same eyear as him. The two decided to help each other out on the streets and soon became best friends and they told each other everything. But the night he turned 14, the ministry found him and captured him even though Neil fought his hardest against them. He was taken to Azkaban and was beaten and thrown in his own cell where his magic weakened. After 3 years of being alone in his cell, isolated from the world, never allowed to go outside or be unchained. Finally, one day he was released. Things started to finally look upward for Neil. Him and Derek bonded and soon became very close again. Colton was saved after being kidnapped by muggles and experimented on. Also, McGonnagall let them come back to make up their education. But unlike Derek who decided to forget about the stupid prophecy that landed both of them in Azkaban for years, Neil refused to ever let it go. He believed that every kid should have to suffer. Neil had gone through to much pain in his life and he wanted to bring others that pain. So Neil started to bully every kid he could, bringing all of them pain and suffering. Everyone except his brother and Colton, and his girlfiend Diane Rotherham, his girlfriend, hated him. He had met Diane when he had returned to Hogwarts and she was one of the only people that he sympathized for. Other then that, Neil is usually found picking on the younger kids at Hogwarts. He is currently at Hogwarts to make up his education. Personality Neil is one of the meanest and cruelest people at Hogwarts. He loves bringing other people pain except for the few people he sympathizes for. Neil wants everyone to feel pain and isn't afraid to pick on anyone. Azkaban did something to his mind and that is why he is so cruel. Wand Neil's wand is oakwood, 11 inches, with a dragon heartstring core. Alliances *Derek Fallon (older brother) *Neil Fallon (best friend) *Diane Rotherham (girlfriend) Enemies *Evan Saunders *Owen Richardson *Thomas Perry *Jessica Dundee *Chase Van-Belle *Augustine McBride *Allyson Lowere *Itzel Wilkins *Gina Sterling *The Ministry of Magic *Most students Abilities/Traits *Neil is a bully *Neil is cruel *Neil is the younger brother of Derek Fallon *Neil was locked up in Azkaban *Neil has many enemies Gallery Robbie+Amell+02.jpg Robbie-amell-stephen-and-robbie-amell-30629292-424-535.png Robbie_Amell_142.jpg robbie-amell.jpg 500px-Robbie_Amell_115.jpg robbie-amell-01-750x1024.jpg robbie-amell-16.jpg Pete_Robbie.jpg robbie-amell-1382824473.jpg Category:Male Category:Noahm450 Category:Gryffindor Category:Eighteen Category:Student Category:Pureblood Category:Canadian